Christmas at Last/Ending
(Some time later, many of the decorations were finished being put up while the last gift was wrapped by Minnie) Granmamare: Oh yes, it is lovely. Fujimoto: Indeed. Naveen: (To Rita playfully) And you said it was impossible. Rita: (Smiling playfully) Uh-uh-uh-uh, I said it was impossible "without me." (At that moment, they hear footsteps and got happy) Double D: Everyone, shh-shh. Here they come! (At that moment, the doors were opened up by Mushu, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, and Popple before out came the Mouse King and Hubie, back in their ballroom clothing, with Olivia and Marina in their ballroom gowns. The males held out their arms before the females took them, escorting them) Ponyo: (Amazed) Wow! Double D: The setting is perfect. Fujimoto: Oh, aren't they beautiful? (Just then, Olivia gasped a bit with a smile upon seeing a big Christmas tree) Olivia: It's wonderful! Mouse King and Hubie: Let us celebrate! Crowd: Hooray!! (Then they started the festivities) (The Present) (The now human servants smiled at the story along with Hiram, Utonium, and the good villagers) Granmamare: And what a wonderful Christmas it was. I suppose if anyone saved Christmas it was not only Olivia and Marina, but all of us. (At that moment, Fievel, Hubie, Olivia, and Marina, along with Olivia's group, arrived) Fievel: Merry Christmas, one and all! All: Merry Christmas. Eddy: Merry Christmas to you sir. Arturo: Feliz Navidad! Naveen: Merry Christmas everyone. (Olivia then smiled at Ponyo) Olivia: I believe we have a little something for you, Ponyo. You'll love it. (The girl was given a present by Fievel before she smiled) Ponyo: A present? Oh boy, Thank you! (She opened the present. Then, she realized it was a storybook and got happy) Ponyo: Oh look Mom and Dad, a storybook! Will you read it to me at bedtime? Granmamare: I'd love to, sweetheart. Fujimoto: Of course. Ponyo: (Excitedly) Oh boy! (Everyone grinned) Dawson: Ah, Ponyo really loves her gift. Basil: Indeed. Nurse Joy: Especially with Fidget finding a girlfriend in Stellaluna. Officer Jenny: Yeah. (They chuckled as they see Fidget and a girl bat named Stellaluna kissing under the mistletoe. Then Fievel and Hubie turned to four figures) Fievel: Maestro Popple? Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina? (Then, four figures turned around as they smiled. It was Popple, but as a bean creature with green skin, yellow pupil-less eyes, and wearing white gloves, a purple and pale blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes, and still wearing a black newsboy cap with a green topper and purple eyemask. Next to him are Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, in their human forms. Ickis is wearing a magenta long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Krumm is wearing a light orange short-sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. And Oblina is wearing a black and white short-sleeved dress, and black slippers) Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: Yes, Master? Fievel: Would you do us the honor, our friends? Hubie: Please? Popple: We'd be delighted. Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: Yeah! (They chuckled before they began playing the piccolo with the other musicians performing. Then, many of the couples began dancing. All while Fievel and Olivia and Hubie and Marina walked out of the balcony, then looked at one another) Fievel and Hubie: Merry Christmas. Olivia and Marina: Merry Christmas. (Fievel and Hubie then each took out what appeared to be a box before Olivia and Marina accepted each, looking curious. They opened each before they smiled at each a rose similar to the cursed one. The four smiled, Eskimo kissing before they looked back at the sky, smiling at the star shining down) The End A Fanfiction Studios Production End credits song: As Long As There's Christmas End Credits Version (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Fleck) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Belle Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies